<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Hopes Sweater Weather by Goldstone_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262112">High Hopes Sweater Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf'>Goldstone_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High Hopes Low (Blank) [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, That's it, ehh this one's more sweet than anything, inspired literally because I wore a sweater today, soft moments with everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so much sweaters, but Malark and Paddy end up stealing each other’s clothes. Why? No one really knows, but at the very least it’s pretty funny for the rest of High Hopes to see them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malark Dundragon/Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw, Rook Lunera/Gwing Veloce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High Hopes Low (Blank) [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Hopes Sweater Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess which noodle very nearly named this “High Hoes Sweater Weather” by accident? Also, yes, I’m aware that I’m probably spamming the HHLR Ao3 tag. There’s a method to my madness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Hey, Gwing, have you seen my cloak?”</p>
<p>          Turning to the wood elf to respond, Gwing froze up when she saw him. Paddy was wearing Malark’s hood and cowl, wrapped up in them almost like he was born to do exactly that. Blinking, she paused, bluescreened, and then slowly realised that he’d asked her a question. “Uh, no. I’m sorry, Paddy, I haven’t.”</p>
<p>          “Oh, okay. Thanks anyways.” Yawning, he rubbed at his face and then tilted his head, asking, “Any chance you’ve seen Malark?”</p>
<p>          “Nope.” The assassin had disappeared somewhere after they had gotten back from their last adventure. For the moment, they were hanging out in a small town’s tavern-inn, and they had stumbled in while covered in blood, mud, what Gwing was pretty sure was glitter or sprite blood, and the gods knew what else. The patrons had been rather…shocked by the sudden, sodden appearance of High Hopes, to say the least, but they’d managed to get some rooms for the night. A town healer had helped everyone with the worst of their injuries (thankfully nothing that wouldn’t heal up soon enough), and then they had all stumbled off to clean up. Meanwhile, Malark had wandered back into the deep rains outside. No one really knew what he was doing.         </p>
<p>          Of course, they never really knew what he was doing, anyways. The assassin was about as mysterious as possible, although…he wouldn’t normally go anywhere without his cloak. “Alright, then.” Pulling Malark’s hood up over his soaked curls, Paddy tiredly mumbled, “See you tomorrow, Gwing, I think I’m going to go to bed.”</p>
<p>          “Alright. Have fun.” He laughed and then stumbled up the stairs, whacking into the doorframe and cursing repeatedly until he finally managed to close the door behind him. Smiling, Gwing shook her head and then turned back to the book she had been reading by the fireplace in the inn’s upper floor. She wasn’t sure why they had it, they just did. Maybe it was for when groups like theirs came by and needed somewhere to wind down and check up on each other. Not that Gwing minded—she was currently in the middle of a rather entertaining story about a group of bards travelling the world while dealing with their own issues. Well, travelling in a world <em>without </em>dragons or magic. Smiling to herself about how ridiculous of a notion that was (<em>she couldn’t imagine Rook without his magic abilities, it was like her without her bow</em>), she turned the page.</p>
<p>          In the corridor from the stairs to the tavern, she heard wet but light footsteps. There was a small storm settling over the valley outside, lightning drifting through the clouds. Thankfully for Paddy’s sake, it was far enough away that it wouldn’t be much more than white noise. (And if it was too bad, he would probably manage to worm his way into Malark’s bed. Why the pair never seemed to mind sharing a bed, she wasn’t <em>exactly </em>sure, but she did have a few rather entertaining theories. But she was a good person, most of the time, so she wasn’t going to bring them up <em>just </em>yet.)</p>
<p>          When she glanced up, she noticed Malark was slumped against the wall, wrapped in…Paddy’s cloak? She must have made some sort of sound, because the assassin jerked around and shot her a look. “What?” He snapped, eyes narrowed. Although he was missing the hood and cloak, he still had his bandages and face wraps on, so it wasn’t as shocking as it could have been. Still, seeing Malark and Paddy in each other’s clothes was…definitely something.</p>
<p>          Smiling, she turned back to her book and said, “Nothing, Dundragon. Going up to bed?” He muttered something, and she glanced over at him. “Paddy was looking for you.”</p>
<p>          In the firelight, she could have sworn his face reddened <em>just </em>a little bit.</p>
<p>          When she pointed this out, he shot a glare her way. “Shut up. It’s cold outside. That’s all.” Thunder rolled over their heads, and he glanced up at the wooden eaves high above and growled. “This isn’t going to be a fun night.” Turning, he began to stalk up the stairs, quiet like usual except for where he was dripping everywhere.</p>
<p>          “Good night, Malark.” He mumbled something back at her, and she heard the door creak shut almost entirely. Smiling and shaking her head, she went back to reading. Around her, the world seemed to settle down quite a bit, although the storm did come nearer. Every so often, the world would flash bright white and then the thunder would purr loudly enough to shake the house. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been.</p>
<p>          She took a breath, turning the page again. Nala padded up to her and settled down by her feet, purring softly, and Gwing reached down to rub the panther’s head. There were more footsteps in the corridor leading to the rooms, and she glanced up. Rook was standing there, and she smiled softly in his direction. Wandering over, he slumped down beside her on the couch, Zenya curled around his shoulders. Gwing shuffled over just enough for him to sit comfortably, and he rested his head on her shoulder. Tilting her head to the side, she kept on reading, waiting for him to either fall asleep or say something. “How was your day?” He finally asked, and she glanced down at him.</p>
<p>          “Pretty good. Other than the whole…” She made a gesture, and he laughed tiredly. Turning to him, she asked, “What about you?”</p>
<p>          He was watching the crackling flames in the fireplace. The embers popped and smoludered, flames flicking up at the stones. “About the same. Tiring.” She laughed softly, then turned and kissed the top of his head. He let out a humming sound, then closed his eyes.</p>
<p>          She got to the end of the book (it was a short novel, only about two hundred and fifty pages), then gently shook him awake. Mumbling, he sat up, rubbing at his eyes and yawning as she helped him stand up. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Setting the book down on the table, she pushed him gently towards their inn room. As she walked by, she noticed that the door to Malark and Paddy’s room was cracked open just a little bit. Rook had made it to the doorway and was looking back at her, Zenya on his shoulders and Nala at his feet. Tilting his head, he smiled and waited, and she returned it before quietly ducking into Malark and Paddy’s room.</p>
<p>          Thankfully, the two rogues had been smart enough to take off their sodden cloaks and hang them over on the coat pegs. On the flip side, both of them were just flopped on top of one of the beds, curled into each other. Grabbing one of the blankets, Gwing threw it over the two of them and then walked back out, shaking her head as she closed the door as quietly as possible. “They’re both asleep?” Rook whispered, and she met his gaze and smiled again.</p>
<p>          “Yeah. Curled up into each other in the best way.” She glanced back at the door, then followed Rook into their room. Outside, the thunder purred softly, like Nala did when she was tired. Sure, Gwing wouldn’t tease her friends about what they had done and what they were doing that night.</p>
<p>          She had no guarantees about the next day, though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t know where this really came from, I just remembered seeing that one ask about Paddy and Malark wearing the other’s cloaks. That, and I’m trying to avoid doing some of my school work right now (although this is actually really good practice for what I’m trying to do later for my theatre class—I’m recording a silent movie where I have to have different outfits and then play a DM TPK’ing their entire party). <br/>Also, good thing—I asked my English teacher to use my actual pronouns and she’s cool with using he/him! (We’ll see on the they/them bit as far as I can tell. It’s good news.)<br/>Anyways, y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing and I hope you have a great day! See you in the next fic!<br/>Now, into the fray once more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>